Data that is displayed on a webpage, such as a webpage built using HyperText Markup Language (HTML), may be stored on a remote device, such as a server. The data may be accessed by the webpage in an instance in which the data is requested or the script, markup language or other code is rendered. The remote device may organize the data in a variety of data structures such as a data tree (e.g. a tree, a tree structure and/or the like such as a hierarchical tree structure with a set of linked nodes). For example, a data tree may be modeled around the tables and rows of data in a relational database.
As the data is displayed on the webpage, the data may be described by location information (e.g. location information in a database) that is stored in a string of information that may include information such as the table name, the field name and/or row information that provides or represents information for row numbers of data at each layer starting at the top of the tree. The string may be transmitted to the remote device when a field is updated or altered. In an instance in which the string is transmitted, the entire string must be transmitted. Additionally, as the remote device saves and updates the tree, the sorting and reloading of data on the webpage may alter the location of an item in the data tree and thus require the string to be amended by the webpage or the server. If the string is not updated, the result may be corruption of the data.